Users often desire to know the geographic location associated with an event in media that they are experiencing. For visual forms of media, such as video and still pictures, the associated geographic location can be an event and/or scene from the video or still picture. In other forms of media, such as audio or written works, the associated geographic location can be that of an event or scene described by the audio or written work.